Open doors don't always hold pleasant surprises
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Damon is tired of being interrupted, but he never expected Elena would walk in on him...


**Hey everybody, it's been a while since I posted a oneshot, and I had this one written for a while, I just wasn't sure about posting it, but I have now. ;)**

**Alright, this message is something I've put on everything I've updated, just to hopefully get my point across a little more. I appreciate every review I get, but it's really frustrating and disappointing to see a large amount of readers (well over 200 for some of my newer stories) and a small amount of reviewers. I actually want to hear what people think about my work, since I'm putting it on this site and available for people to read. Even a little constructive criticism from time to time is welcome because I actually think I do need it. **

**But enjoy this oneshot and I hope I did okay.**

**Warnings: Elena bashing. (I can't help it, I just hate her so much.)**

* * *

Damon moaned, fingers harshly twisting in the mess of Klaus' hair, as the hybrid sunk his venomous teeth into his neck, thrusting into him much harder than he had been previously, breaking the slow and steady rhythm and bringing him closer to his release. Damon knew exactly why, but either way, he wasn't complaining.

Klaus' bloody wrist appeared at his mouth and he began greedily drinking down Klaus' blood, already feeling it counter the deadly venom stemming from Klaus' teeth. Blood sharing was one of the most personal things for a vampire - sort of like naked vampire cuddling - and what made it special to the two of them, was that Klaus never bit him to prove a point, force an enemy to agree to a deal or to make a show of his power.

He felt Klaus' body weight on him lessening and the powerful thrusts slowed as his arm was gently pulled away from his mouth. Damon could guess even if he had amnesia what was coming, yet his still found himself asking a dazed, "What?" as Klaus' fangs slid out of his neck.

"Elena," he responded, a bitter edge to his voice, his stronger radius of hearing allowing to hear what Damon couldn't pick up on yet. "She's coming up the driveway," he said.

Damon strained his ears and faintly heard the rolling of thick car tyres against gravel. "_Again?_" he asked incredulously, extremely annoyed that they had been interrupted _yet again_. Now he was going to be in a tetchy mood all day. "I would have locked the door, but you were distracting me," he smirked at Klaus, who grinned back devilishly.

"Just ignore her," Damon advised, noticing Klaus was still listening, getting an extremely _un_-ignorable burning feeling between his thighs. "She'll go away," he said hopefully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Klaus said and as if on cue, Damon heard the front door click open and shut as Elena's footsteps sounded throughout the house.

"Un-Unbelievable," Damon said in annoyance, not a fan of the fact Elena thought she could just saunter in like she owned the place - even though she technically did at one point - just because she was dating his brother. "At least the first time she barged in here she used the bell," he muttered snidely, flopping back down on the mattress, all hopes of a mind-blowing release dashed.

"Stefan?" Elena called, walking through the foyer and up the stairs. "Damon?" she asked, now running up them. Damon silently cursed the fact he hadn't parked his car round the back of the house. If Elena hadn't seen the blue Camaro in the driveway, she wouldn't have stopped by.

"What does she want _now?_" he asked in annoyance.

"Probably some company from the one brother who she thinks she can manipulate while Stefan's out decreasing the woodland population of Mystic Falls," Klaus said. The bitter edge to his voice was back; he was in no way a stranger to how Elena treated Damon, it had been how he found him. Drowning his sorrows at the bar after another one of their arguments.

"Damon?" The bedroom door opened and Damon caught sight of Elena's flabbergasted expression once she realised he wasn't alone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had-" she stopped mid-apology, her eyes narrowing into slits as she saw exactly _who_ was on top of him. "_Klaus?!_" she shrieked in surprise.

"Whoops," Damon chuckled at her over Klaus' shoulder, grinning madly as her jaw was trying not to fall off. "Guess the cat's out of the bag now," he smirked up at Klaus. He smiled back sweetly before his fist hit him between his legs.

"_Ow!_" Damon yelped, eyes widening as it was still a very sensitive part of him and getting punched by a hybrid wasn't on his bucket list. "What was that for?!" he asked in outrage, completely ignoring the fact Elena was stood in the doorway for a moment.

Klaus just grinned at him. "I told you she was coming up the driveway and you didn't listen," he reprimanded him, although Damon could see he was just as annoyed as he was.

"Well ex-_cu_-se me for wanting to finish for _once_ in our lives!" Damon said in exasperation. He was extremely lucky Stefan wasn't here, it was already going to be enough drama with Elena discovering him in the middle of fligrante delicto with a murderous and powerful hybrid who had threatened practically everyone she loved.

"Am I missing something here?" Elena said after a while, her tone was completely shocked and she looked confused.

"If you can see Klaus in my bed, on top of me, yes," Damon told her sarcastically, having no qualms about sounding bitchy since she walked in on them. "If you can see purple unicorn's flying around, I'd go see a Doctor," he sniggered and Klaus chuckled above him.

Elena looked peeved, clearly not seeing the funny side. "Why _him_, Damon?" she asked, and he knew by the way she said 'him' that she was glaring at Klaus. "He's a horrible person," she stated.

"Within reason, love," Klaus said, without turning around. He pulled out of Damon in the most non-subtle way possible, making him groan loudly from withdrawal and disappointment, before rolling beside him on the bed.

"You killed me," she spat, her voice hardened as she stared at the two _supposed_ arch-enemies lying in bed together.

"But you're here now, alive and well much to my disappointment," Klaus said in a merry sounding tone, although he wasn't smiling.

"Why him, Damon?" Elena repeated, choosing to ignore Klaus' comment. She looked hurt, like a puppy that had just been kicked in the face.

Damon didn't care one bit. He was done sympathising with her and making everything about her. The last few years had been all about her; loving her for nothing in return, saving her for practically nothing in return and getting strung along by her all the while she knew that she would only every truly love his brother. Now he was with Klaus, who made it perfectly clear that he would never use him like that and that he actually had some dignity.

"Maybe because he doesn't use my love when it suits him and treats me like a dog on a leash," Damon spat bitterly, throwing it back in Elena's face. He saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes, but there was also a hint of anger. He couldn't figure out why though. All he had done was tell the truth.

Klaus smirked at him. "Well there was that time when-"

Damon abruptly slammed his elbow into Klaus' stomach, cutting him off from talking.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, completely oblivious to her wrong-doings as usual, acting totally innocent like she could never do a bad thing in her life.

"I'm sick of you using me for your own gain, leading me on when you know full well that you'll just run back to my brother," he elaborated angrily, not willing to hold anything back as he no longer cared about hurting her precious feelings. "If you have feelings for me, don't bother with them, because mine for you are gone," he said bitterly, watching her eyes slowly gather with tears.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked. She had interrupted him for the fifth time this week - although luckily this was the first time she had caught them, she had came close last him, but Klaus had been clever enough to lock his bedroom door - and she had _better_ have a good reason.

She composed herself, trying not to look resigned. "Stefan was out and-"

"I told you, Damon," Klaus cut her off triumphantly, smiling victoriously towards him.

"Nobody likes a bragger, Klaus," Damon chuckled, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe he had been used as Elena's 'substitute' Stefan again. It had been bad enough - and he had nearly ripped her head off the last time - when she told him flat out she wished he didn't act like a vampire. In other words, she wanted him to act like Stefan to fill the huge shoes he had left behind.

Elena took a sharp breath. "When did, _this_ happen?" she asked sourly, frantically gesturing to Klaus and Damon lying next to each other. She was angry and jealous, any man could see that, but in Damon's opinion, she had no right to be. She wasn't dating him, she had shut him down at every turn - claiming that, "It's always gonna be Stefan" - so Damon was free to do as he pleased.

"Few months ago," Damon guessed, looking briefly to Klaus for confirmation. He nodded.

"One-night stand?" Elena folded her arms, a disdainful look in her eye.

"Well we didn't exactly go out for a moonlit walk around the park and talk about our future," Damon said sarcastically, not believing she had the audacity to act like such a hypocrite towards _his_ partner, when she knew full well she was dating the Ripper of Monterey. "That's what boring couples do," he said in annoyance, scrunching his nose up.

"And why do you always assume that my choice in bed partners are always one-night stands?" he asked indignantly. She did have a point though; nearly every sorority girl or drunken from a bar that he picked up nearly always ended up in his bed and was promptly shooed away like a stray dog after the best night of their lives.

"Because that's all you use them for," Elena pointed out, a disgusted look on her face. Of course she was going to play the innocent Mother Teresa when it came to that. Damon didn't even need to compel them for sex, they asked. Although now he only used them for blood.

"You use me," Damon shrugged, watching Elena's face contort into a taken aback expression. He didn't know whether it was because she was going to protest and deny it, or because deep down, she knew he right. "What's the difference?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't use you, Damon!" Her voice raised an octave or two while she shook her head, looking affronted at such an idea. Or rather, the cold, hard truth.

"Yes you do," Klaus piped up and Damon looked at him in surprise. "I've seen it countless times," he told her while her affronted look quickly turned into a harsh glare towards him. "Katerina was exactly the same," he pointed out and Damon nearly yelled triumphantly. Finally, somebody who wasn't him realised it too.

"Don't compare me to her!" she all but screeched madly. "I am _nothing_ like her!" she hissed acidly at them.

Damon snorted in disbelief; she was in complete denial about her wrong-doings, not that it surprised him.

"That's what you _want_ to think," he said while she folded her arms once more. "But I meant what I said, 'You and her have a lot more in common than just your looks'," he spat. It was bad enough Elena looked like her, but she preferred Stefan to him too and just used him as a protector, a bit on the side.

"Where's all this coming from?" Elena asked suddenly, like she had only just noticed Damon's hositily towards her when he had been making it apparent since he realised she would never love him the way he had loved her and would continue to use him and it for her own gain. "You love me," she stated.

"No I don't, not anymore." Damon felt a weight lift off his chest when he said that, but Elena looked like she was having a hard time believing it. "I've just realised you aren't worth all the protection details and deaths that happen just to save you," he continued, watching her smug expression drop. "You're just a regular person; there's nothing special about you besides the fact that your blood can create more of Klaus' hybrids and your uncanny ability to string people along and deny your feelings for your own selfish reasons." He spat that last part out like it burned his tongue.

"Damon-"

"If I choose one of you, then I lose the other," Damon mocked her pathetic reasoning from months ago when he and Stefan had been on her doorstep making sure she was okay. Business as usual. "Give me a break." He rolled his eyes. "That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. At least Katherine made her choice, no matter how much it pissed me off," he stated.

The room was quiet for a few blissful seconds, but then Elena took a deep breath. Damon rolled his eyes again, bored with her presence and wanting her to leave.

"Whether you like it or not, you loved me," she said lowly, pointing a finger in his direction. "And you were a better man for that." Her voice was harsh, foreign and Damon was nearly thinking that Katherine herself was stood in Elena's place, but the doe eyes shining with fake innocence told him she wasn't.

"But I didn't _want_ to be the better man," he told her firmly, angrily remembering the time she had thought she could get him to play the good guy because _she_ was asking, and he had flat out told her that too. "I'm a _vampire_ and I am not your puppy that refuses to kill anything,"

"You did this to him," Elena murmured, looking at Klaus with an accusatory look in her eyes. Of all the things that Elena had said over the years, that had to rank with the most pathetic in Damon's mind.

"What exactly did I do, love?" he asked, looking every bit as irritated as he sounded. "Besides Damon," he smirked sideways at Damon and Elena looked like she was going to be sick.

"You made him like this," she said as if she was piecing an unsolved murder case together. "Like you did to Stefan," she spat.

"Actually, Damon didn't need compulsion," Klaus pointed out, backtracking Elena's pathetic excuse. "I thought Stefan was a ripper, but when Damon started killing and blood splattered against the ground, I was actually impressed," he told her, a pleased look in his eyes.

"You disgust me," she said disdainfully, placing her hands on her hips. "The sooner Bonnie finds a way to kill you, the better," she hissed.

"What so you can have the 'old me' back?" Damon chimed in.

Elena turned to him, making a frustrated grunting sound like she was about to tear her hair out. "No! The Damon that I know you are!" she cried.

"You know _nothing_ about me," Damon hissed dangerously. "So stop pretending like you do," he growled. "Stop acting like you can dictate how I act, how I feed, _what_ I feed on and who I love," he demanded. He may have made a few choices for Elena when she was set on getting herself killed in Klaus' sacrifice, but he would never tell her how to act, what to eat or who she should love. If he could, he would have told her to fall out of love with Stefan when he was still desperate.

"You don't want the 'me' that I show you anyway," he pointed out. "You don't want the killer side of me, you just want to know that I love you and that I'll always protect you." It was a good thing he realised that before it became too late and he started acting like her mindless love slave. The very thought sickened him.

"But I won't anymore." He shook his head. "You're just not worth it," he said emotionlessly. He honestly couldn't see what all the fuss was about when he looked back. She was just a human girl.

"Damon, he tried to use me as a blood bag to make a hybrid army!" Elena yelled back, trying to find a feeble excuse to turn Damon against Klaus once more, but he was having none of it. She did not get to dictate anything for him anymore.

"That's all humans are to us, Elena!" he yelled back, watching her facial expression turn horrified. "A means of food," he added. It was the simplest thing in the world; vampire's needed blood like human's needed food and drink. "And that's all you'll ever be to me from now on. Not my brother's girlfriend who harbours dirty thoughts about me, not the love of my life - because I don't _do_ that cheesy crap - not Katherine's Doppelganger, just a blood bag."

Elena looked strangely like a deer caught in headlights, especially with her brown eyes widened like they were. Her dainty hands were clenched into shaking fists and her mouth looked seconds away from dropping open.

She gave a barely there gasp of shock, before turning around in a flurry of brown hair and running out of Damon's bedroom without a second glance back.

"Well that was eventful," Klaus snickered beside him and Damon grinned happily.

"Why couldn't we have done that months ago?" he said in wonder. "If I'd had known that was all it took..." his voice trailed off as he smiled again. He noticed Klaus had suddenly gone very still, squinting slightly.

Damon scrunched his nose as he tried not to laugh. "What are you-?"

"Stomping down the stairs in a huff," Klaus said out of the blue, and Damon realised he was talking about Elena. "Stamping through the foyer, smashing the lily vase by the front door" - as he said that, Damon heard the shatter of glass - "slamming the front door in a fit, running to her car." Klaus was beginning to grin again. "And she's finally gone," he said in exasperation.

"Wanna finish?" Damon asked seductively.

Klaus didn't need to be asked and was already re-assuming his place on top of him, kissing him roughly.

"Damon?" he heard Stefan call throughout the house as the front door opened once more. "Why did Elena just take off?" he asked.

"Oh come _on!_"

* * *

**So what did you think? I had always wanted to do a story where Elena walks in on them. I couldn't resist ending it like that. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. :)**

**And there is no point in following this story as I won't be adding anymore. It says 'complete' for a reason. Don't want to sound rude, but there's always someone that ends up following my oneshots. :)**


End file.
